Prayer Conjurer (5e Class)
The Prayer Conjurer "...Have you ever dreamed of harnessing the might of the gods, to crush your foes? ...*laughing*, no, not the same as a Paladin, or a Cleric. They are weak. I mean directly harnessing the power or-even better- becoming a god yourself! *laughing*...That's my job in a nutshell." ''-Chance, Lizardfolk Prayer Conjurer, before his ascension to godhood.'' While some people would assume that a Cleric or a Paladin conjures the might of the gods to do their bidding, this isn't exactly ''true. They harness a mere taste of the power that Deities hold, no matter how kind or gentle a deity is, they most likely won't give up too much power, in fear of either creating a Demigod, or killing the mortal due to the amount of power. However, a Prayer Conjurer can handle that power, and, if one is ambitious enough, might even become a god themselves. '''Playing a Prayer Conjurer' As a Prayer Conjurer, your set of skills can be a vast array of different skills, to prepare yourself for ascension into godhood, should you become powerful enough. You can be a benevolent pacifist, healing your allies, a masochistic psychopath, harming others as long as they can before killing them, or anything in between. Creating a Prayer Conjurer Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Any Race: Any, provided they are able to worship a religion. Class Features As a Prayer Conjurer you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 per Prayer Conjurer level Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + Constitution modifier per Prayer Conjurer level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor and shields. Weapons: 3 simple weapons of your choice. Tools: One Gaming Set, Musical Instrument, or Artisan's Tools. Saving Throws: Intellect, Dexterity Skills: Choose 2 from Arcana, History, Perception, Persuasion, Deception. You gain Religion as a third skill no matter your two choices. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') One simple weapon and a shield or (''b) ''Two simple weapons * (''a) a Gaming Set or (b'') a Musical Instrument or (''c) ''a set of Artisan's Tools * Leather Armor * 3d8 (14) gp '''Table: The Prayer Conjurer' Spells and Whatnot Spellcasting For spells that ask for you to use your Spellcasting modifier, you use your Intellect modifier. Additionally, whenever you gain a new spell slot, you permanently learn a spell of that level, which can only be changed if you spend (24 + spell level / prof bonus) hours per spell to change it. However, you can still cast said spells on other slots. Domain Spells At 1st level, you may choose a Cleric's domain. You gain the Domain Spells of that Domain, but none of the other features you would normally acquire. Arcane Education Beginning at 1st Level, choose a school of magic (e.g. evocation, necromancy). You learn spells from that school. If you gain a spell slot and would not be able to learn a new spell, either from learning spells due to your domain or lack of spells, you can instead take a spell from the Sorcerer spell list. Godly Philosophy At 3rd level, choose a Godly Philosophy to follow, to tell yourself why you should deserve godhood. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Symbolism Beginning at 5th level, you can choose to make a weapon that you have proficiency with your symbol. When using your Symbolic weapon, it's die size increases by one stage if it is below 1d12/2d6 (e.g. dagger goes from 1d4 to 1d6, longsword from 1d8 to 1d10), and you add your Intellect modifier as force damage to the attack. At 6th level, you can choose to deal your chosen element as damage instead of force. It takes one week to change your Symbolism weapon, unless specified otherwise. Minor Smite When you reach 5th level, you can, as a bonus action, 1 + your Intellect modifier times per long rest, roll a Smite die on your next spell or weapon damage roll. A smite die's size is d6, and it is added to the damage. At 9th level, the die size is increased to d8, and you add your proficiency bonus to the amount of uses per rest. At 13th level, the die size is increased to d10, and you add your Intellect modifier to the damage. Elementism At 6th level, you can choose an element to be considered your attribute. (e.g. necrotic, fire, cold) You use this element for any features that ask for it, and you also gain resistance to the element. At 18th level, you gain immunity to that element. Infused Bolt Starting at 6th level, you can cast the Sorcerer Cantrip, Fire Bolt, using your chosen element instead of fire. Additionally, this does not take up a Cantrip slot to know. Soul's Domain Beginning at 8th level, you choose a domain of the gods, to become where you plan on governing as a god. This domain grants you features, shown by the table below. Extra Symbolic Attack At 10th level, when attacking with your Symbolism weapon, you may choose to attack a second time. Animal Symbolism Starting at 11th level, you are reaching closer to godhood. Choose a beast with a CR of 1 or lower. That beast is now your Animal Symbol. Once per day, you may summon that beast as a companion, for up to 4 hours. It loses the Multiattack property if it has it, and adds your Intellect modifier to it's damage rolls. Additionally, as a reaction, you may add a Smite die to it's damage roll, once per turn. Domain Infusion Starting at 12th level, you become more infused with your chosen Domain, allowing you to swap appearances between your regular form and your true form. Your true form gives you a bonus, depending on which domain you have, and it's appearance reflects both a combination of your personality and domain (work with your DM to decide how you will appear). You can only be in your true form for 5 minutes per day. At 18th level, there is no limit for how long you can be your true form. Artificial Pantheon At 14th level, you can now create a godly avatar, to display among people's minds. The target must make a DC (1/2 your level + your Deception modifier + your proficiency bonus) Religion check. If they fail, they accept you as their god, worshipping you and spreading the word. You can use this on one target per day. At 18th level, you can use this on two targets per day. The godly avatar will look like your true form, in whatever outfit you desire. Arcanism Starting at 15th level, you can choose one spell from any list, that is 6th level or lower. You may cast this spell once per day, not taking up a spell slot to do so. It takes 8 hours to change which spell you have. If the spell is lower than 6th level, you may cast it as if you casted it at a 6th level slot, if you are able. Answer Prayer At 15th level, an amount of times equal to your Intellect modifier times per day, you may add your Intellect modifier to a check an ally within 60 ft. of you is attempting, as a reaction. Overgraduate Starting at 17th level, you may learn an additional spell of your school, from any level. If you have no more spells of your school to learn above 5th level, you can take it from either the Wizard or Sorcerer spell list. Ascension At 18th level, you're nearly at your goal. Your creature type is now Celestial, and you add your level to your max hit points. Additionally, you can now grant a Smite die to an ally's damage roll, if they are within 10 ft. of you. Divine Multitask At 20th level, you've reached farther than most mortals can even dream of. You may take one level of any class of your choice, (aside from this one) for free. Alternatively, you may take two feats, if you wish, instead. Category:Hall of Shame